Pretty in Some Pink
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: Takes place in the first episode of season 5. Creative liberties have been taken. FLUFF and JAVAJUNKIE goodness.


A/N: So, I've been in the mood to write another fanfic for about a month, but I came down with a horrible case of the writers block. However, thanks to a wonderful fic writer by the name of Mag68, I have an idea. This popped into my head while reading a chapter from "Slip of the Tongue." Some dialogue from the show was borrowed, and I've taken a few creative liberties. More than a few, but I like to understate things. This takes place in the first episode of season 5. Enjoy the smut and fluff. Read and review please.

PS. I actually started writing this before John Hughes passed. BUT I loved him and his movies. RIP, thanks for giving us such memorable movies.

**Pretty in Some Pink**

Lorelai let out a deep breath as she knocked on the diner door. The "We're Closed" sign stared her down as she waited, noticing a shadow move through the diner toward her. She'd been thinking about Luke Danes all day. She had so much on her plate and still this man made his way to the center over her thoughts. It was something Sookie had said to her, amid the giggles of joy and proclamation that Lorelai wasn't going to die alone, she said something that made Lorelai realize that Luke might be more in the dark about there situation than she was. _He knows you're happy, right? I mean, he knows you're processing, but once you process, there's gonna be sex, right?_ That thought haunted her all day. She had left things so wide open, and thinking back on that afternoon, Luke's puzzled and hurt expression wasn't promising at all. The door opened suddenly, snapping Lorelai out of her thoughts. She didn't even wait to be asked in, she stepped through the door, and turned to face Luke. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Luke blinked in surprise. After there awkward encounter earlier that day, he'd been sure that she was going to avoid him. If not, he hadn't made up his mind on if he would avoid her. Being wrapped up in his own emotions isn't something Luke was known for, but when you take a leap of faith like he did it is hard not to read into anything and everything. He definitely hadn't read anything good about there conversation earlier. All he heard was awkward regret in her voice. But there she was, wringing her hands together and looking a bit nervous. He cleared his throat, "Uh sure. Sure, have a seat."

He took down a barstool that he'd stacked earlier and set it next to the counter for her to sit on. She flopped down and sighed, biting at her lower lip involuntarily as he went around the counter. "Did you want some coffee?"

"No."

Luke's forehead crinkled. Not wanting coffee was never a good sign. He grabbed a rag from under the counter. Cleaning was always a good way to keep busy, and when he was with Lorelai he needed to be preoccupied. A lot. He looked up from the counter after a moment of silence. "So…you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," she nodded, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I just realized that, uh, you know, when I got back last night, I was, um, a little distracted."

Luke shrugged, his rag sweeping over the counter in a bit of a rush. "Hey, no big deal."

"No, no, no, it really was a big deal. I just, um –"

He looked up for a minute, and sighed. She looked uncomfortable, and lord knows this was like pulling out all of his teeth. He just wanted to get it over with, and if that means giving her a way out then so be it. "Seriously, you don't need to…"

"We kissed," she blurted out, nervously.

He looked down at his rag and sighed as the memory of the night before played back in his head. Lorelai shifted in her stool, not being able to read Luke's response. She cocked her head to the side and repeated the information. "You and me, we kissed."

He nodded, looking back up at her, the corners of his mouth forming a small smile. "I remember."

She let out a sigh of relief. For a second there, she had been worried that it was all a dream. She felt his eyes on her, and the nerves she had felt earlier crept back into her stomach. "And it was," she began, desperate to break the silence. "Unexpected."

She looked up as she spoke to see the soft smile on his lips fall slightly. He shook his head, turning away from her. He tried to make it seem as if he was just putting the rag away, but it was mostly to clear his expression of any disappointment. "Lorelai, relax," He turned to face her. "I'm fine if you want to just forget it ever happened. Really."

She blinked, confusion washing over her. When she saw the defeated look in his eyes, the confusion was replaced with desperation. Desperation to make him understand what she had meant. "No, I don't want to forget it ever happened. It was a good kiss."

His brow rose, the sudden change of direction taking him by surprise. "Yeah?"

"If one of us had been a frog, it would have had some seriously impressive consequences," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Am I the frog in that scenario?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"So…" she tapped her fingers nervously against the counter, "What do you think?"

Luke looked down at her fingers, then back up at her face. His mind was reeling as the realization that they were probably going to become an 'us' hit him. He leaned against the counter on his hands, the smile from earlier returning to his face. "I think I'm really relieved you feel that way."

"So," Lorelai said, returning his smile "you concur?"

"Dear God, yes."

The nerves she'd been feeling began to melt away and she rested her elbows on the counter and leaned into them. She watched him as he opened the cash register and began counting out the money inside. Her eyes fell to his lips, counting silently. Wetting her own lips, she cleared her throat and when he looked up at her she smiled coyly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He shrugged. "When have I been able to stop you?"

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?"

He gave an amused chuckle, putting the money back in the register and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, how long have we known each other?"

She answered immediately. "Eight years."

He mocked some calculation, counting on his fingers and causing a chuckle to escape from Lorelai's lips. He put his hands into his pockets and looked up at her. "About seven and a half years."

She gasped dramatically, putting her hand to her heart as if in pain. "You mean to tell me you wasted seven and a half years as a frog?!"

Luke shuffled his feet, a tint of red rushing over his face. "I knew I was the frog."

She chuckled, getting off her stool and slowly walking around the counter. "Why didn't you ask me out?"

He looked up at her, watching as she slowly came around the far end of the counter and stopped in from of him. He swallowed hard, hoping that his embarrassment wasn't too obvious. Shrugging, he re-adjusted his hat.

"I tried once or twice. But boyfriends, girlfriends, ex's, and jobs kept getting in the way."

Looking back, Lorelai realized he was right. There had been several times where she'd been sure he was going to ask her out. It's as if she'd block the memories out when she met someone new. "Now that you're not a frog, are you going to ask me out?"

He nodded, noting that the joke was posed as a serious question. "Lorelai, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yes."

He snorted at her blunt answer, and shook his head. "If I knew it was going to be that easy, I would have tried more often."

She stepped forward a little more, the space between them now only a few inches. "I'm sorry I never paid attention." When she spoke, the sincerity of her words caught Luke off guard.

"You don't have to be."

She shook his statement off, looking down at her shoes. "You were there the entire time, Luke. The entire time. And everyone knew but me." She snorted at that. "Hell, I knew. I just…I don't know what was wrong." She shrugged softly, her eyes still not meeting his. "You're one of my best friends. Ruining what we have scares me."

Luke searched her face, and stepped forward. Hooking his finger under her chin, he lifted her face to make sure that she was looking at him. "No matter what happens, I will always be a friend to you. I promise."

She smiled softly, taking the hand that was on her chin into hers. "I don't want to be your friend anymore." She shook her head. "I don't think I can ever just be your friend now."

He laced his fingers with hers, and lightly pushed some hair out of her face with the other hand. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed across her cheek, and her breathing slowed. Cupping her chin with his hand, he brought her face to his and brushed his lips to hers softly. The sensation caused her to gently sigh, her hand letting go of his and winding around his shoulders.

Luke wound his now free arm around her waist and pulled her against him, tiling his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Lorelai hummed her approval and molded her body to his. They broke apart slightly when air became a necessity, but Luke's lips never left her skin. He trailed kisses across her jaw to her ear. Lorelai tilted her head to grant him more access and smiled. "I feel like we just stepped out of a John Hughes movie," she whispered. "I'll be Molly Ringwald, and you be Andrew McCarthy."

"You're not wearing pink," Luke pointed out before gently sucking her earlobe between his lips.

She took in a sharp breath, her fingers now entangled in his hair. "Does underwear count?" she asked coyly.

He groaned helplessly into her ear, causing her to chuckle softly. Her hands slid from the back of his head to either side of his face as he pulled away from her a little. "Take me upstairs," she said. She'd phrased it as more of a command than a request and was shocked when he replied.

"No."

A flash of rejection played on her face and Luke grabbed her wrists softly. "I want to do this right. I want to take you out to dinner, buy you desert, kiss you goodnight. I just don't want to make you feel rushed."

"After seven and a half years of dancing around each other, I don't think anyone would say this was rushed," She assured him. "Take me upstairs."

He wavered, not fully convinced that this was the right move. Lorelai didn't give him much time to think it over before capturing his lips with hers. Her fingers splayed across his face as her tongue met his. Luke still had hold of her wrists but soon slid his hands down her arms and ran them down her back. They parted and Luke leaned his forehead against hers with a huff.

"Don't you want me?"

"yes," he hissed.

She bit her lip. "You and I have spent the better part of ten minutes making out in your diner; if you don't take me upstairs then I'm afraid that your counter is going to need sterilization in the morning."

Luke scrunched his nose at the thought, looking over at the counter. "God, I wouldn't be able to serve people food on it if that happened."

Giggling, Lorelai took his hand and headed for the stairs. "Don't banish the thought completely. My goal is to one day get you naked in this diner."

"You have a better chance getting the real Andrew McCarthy naked in here."

Lorelai cocked an eyebrow as they came to the top of the steps. She let go of his hand so that he could unlock the door. "What's the point of shacking up with the owner if you can't do it in the diner?"

Opening the door, Luke stepped in. "Free coffee?" he suggested over his shoulder.

"Oh please, I don't need to sleep with you to get free coffee."

He turned to face her, dropping his keys on the table as she shut the front door. "Do you think I'm that much of a push over?"

Lorelai smiled wickedly, stepping toward him and pointing to herself. "Did I mention earlier about the pink underwear?"

"I think you mentioned that, yes." he murmured, stepping forward until she was arms length away. She grinned and let him pull her by the waist toward him.

"You wanna see?" She teased.

Clenching his jaw, he pulled her against him completely. One hand laid flat against the small of her back and the other was currently entwining itself in the hair at the nape of her neck. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"No," she answered flatly. Her lips parted slightly as his face inched closer to hers. "Who'd make my coffee then?"

"Caesar?" Luke whispered.

"That's just wrong." She replied in a sigh before Luke's lips melded to hers. She grasped his arms tightly and gave a soft whimper when his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Granting him access, their tongues ran smoothing along each other and the kiss went to a level they'd never gone before. Lorelai let go of his arms and grasped his back desperately, as if there was some way for them to be closer than they already were.

Parting from the kiss, her hands immediately closed around the first button of his flannel shirt. Luke kissed his way to her neck as she undid all the buttons. Nipping softly as she slid the shirt from her shoulders. Her head went back slightly, suddenly weighed down by the pleasure he was causing.

"So talented," she moaned.

He chuckled softly against her skin and mumbled, "I'm a man of many talents." As his hands slid down her waist and slightly under her shirt.

He stepped back from her a little and pulled her shirt off then closed the gap between them immediately. "Are your many talents all dirty?" she asked with a smirk.

Luke cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sure you'd find a way to make them all dirty." He breathed against her lips before kissing her deeply.

Groaning softly, Lorelai pushed into his body. Luke wound his arms around her and began to step backwards through the apartment toward the bed. When the back of his legs hit the bed he turned them around and pushed her back onto the bed. He moved onto of her and captured her lips again. Propping himself up with one arm, he let his other hand glide over her bra and stomach. His fingers grazed her ribs as he went to take off the bra and that elected more laughter.

"Are you always this giggly when you fool around with a man?" he asked, pulling back.

She bit her lip and arched her back so that he could reach the clasp. "I'm ticklish."

He undid her bra and pulled the strap off her shoulder. "Don't laugh too much beyond this point," he warned. "My ego might get bruised."

She let her back hit the bed again and pulled her bra off the rest of the way. "Oh, Lukey. I didn't know you were so self conscious."

"Says the women without a top on," he murmured as he kissed her softly on the lips and trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone.

"Fine," she huffed, tilting her head back. "I promise not to laugh any...oh!" She gasped as he took a nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over it softly.

He smirked at her response, lifting her up against him as he moved his mouth to her other breast. He kissed his way down her stomach toward her skirt and looked up at her. "I see you managed to hold back the giggles."

Lorelai's eyes were now closed, and her lips were parted slightly. "Not so funny anymore," she groaned as his tongue traced her belly button.

Luke's hands slid along her hips as he continued moving down her body. He pulled her skirt off slowly, and snorted. Lorelai's head popped up from the pillow and smirked as she realized what he had been laughing.

"I told you, I am wearing pink."

Luke looked up at her with a smirk. "I assumed you were fibbing…for the sake of the joke." His eyes traveled down her body then back up to her eyes. His stare now clouded with desire. "I'm not complaining though."

Lorelai tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth in an attempt to hide a smile. "I never fib in the case of my underwear."

Luke ran his fingers along the hem of the pinky lacey undergarment. As he inched them down her legs his lips followed, placing kisses along her thigh that set her entire body on fire.

"Say bye bye to the pink undergarment." He said as he tossed them on the floor.

"They won't be missed."

He smirked, moving his body between her legs and kissing her inner thigh again. She gasped softly as his mouth grazed over her center and moved to the other thigh. It took all of her strength not to arch her hips at that moment. Luke grasped her hips and looked up at her as his tongue touched her core for the first time. She whimpered softly as the sensation shot through her body like a bolt of lightening. "Beautiful," He breathed before getting to work.

Lorelai couldn't stay still. Her hands grasped at the bed, his hand, his head, then the bed again. Her eyes rolled back as the stroke of his tongue picked up a steady pace.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," She repeated his name to remind herself that he was the man doing this to her.

It was also a bit of a reminder to him. He was the man causing the moans of pleasure. It was his name she was calling and it was gonna be his name for a long time. Forever. He hummed a moan against her, causing her to thrust up.

"Oh God. Luke. Want you." She panted.

But he was relentless, and she came suddenly. Her body shook her eyes closed, and her head went back as she moaned loudly. He brought her back down, then traveled back up her body. She grabbed for him blindly and captured his lips with hers. Her breath came out in pants as there lips danced across each other. He pulled back slightly to look at her. Propped up by his hands, he looked down at her with wonder.

"We're really here. You're really here."

"I'm not going anywhere," She whispered as she reached between there bodies and clasped his manhood.

He grunted, closing his eyes at the rush of sudden contact. She was positioning him at her entrance, licking her lips in anticipation. He opened his eyes and his gaze never left hers as he entered her for the first time. They let out a sigh as she adjusted to him.

"Look at us, Luke," she breathed. "We fit together"

"We were made for each other," he whispered as he began a slow, steady thrust.

The wave of pleasure cause Lorelai to close her eyes, but she gave a throaty chuckle. "This is definitely dirtier than a John Hughes movie."

He moaned his agreement, his face buried in the curls of her hair. Her nails raked down his shoulder blades and back as their movement quickened. Each of his thrusts were met with her own. Soon their breathing became unsteady, the movements desperate and erratic.

"Shit, Lorelai," Luke mumbled as her muscles tightened around him.

She arced up hard one last time before going over the edge, moaning his name again. The contraction of her muscles brought him over the edge soon after. He lifted his head slowly and kissed her lips before rolling to her side softly.

She moaned sadly at the sudden loss of contact, moving against him and resting her head on his chest.

"I'm glad we didn't do THAT in the diner."

"You better get over that diner thing, because I have my mind made up. And I'm pretty persuasive."

"Good luck with that," he grumbled.

"I really doubt you can resist my feminine wiles. And your track record speaks for itself. I've gotten you to do many things you didn't want to."

He crinkled his nose. "I'm doomed."

She ran her hand softly along his chest as his fingers drew circles on her arm. Smiling, she looked up at him. "About our date?"

He looked down, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking we'd rent a movie," she said with a evil grin.


End file.
